


Your Lips Taste like Bloody Lies

by baichan



Series: eyes on fire / your spine is ablaze [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Earth-43, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd was the newest <i> mulo </i> of Bruce Wayne.</p>
<p>Dick Grayson has taken a liking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> [Mulo; Romani for spirits of the dead.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Taste like Bloody Lies

Jason Todd was - _fun._

He liked to laugh, loud and sharp, and he always had a smirk on his face. He reveled in the blood and the bodies of the mortal. He liked to act like he was free.

Dick liked the way his lips tasted like nicotine and smoke and blood. Liked the way he was rough and took what he needed whether it was blood or kisses or something _more._

And secretly - he liked the whispers. That's what Jason liked to _give_ \- the sweet nothings and empty promises to take him away from Bruce, to bind him to Jason when he becomes a full _shimulo._

 

"That's a new one." Jason whispers, lips so close to his.

Dick chuckles lowly against his lips, "It means _vampyre._ It's from my mother's language."

Jason pauses, his eyes boring into Dick's; his lips still and his breath heavy. They don't share. Not like that, never like that.

It's a still and quiet moment before Jason returns to trying to devour him, but with more fervor. It makes Dick want to laugh - if Jason wanted to _devour_ him than the mouth isn't the place to start.

 

Dick wakes up and the sheets are warm. _Strangely_ warm.

He turns towards Jason and he can _taste_ the blood in the air. His eyes open and flash crimson and gold. His fangs extend and instinct has him sucking on the bloody sheets.

The blood is strange. It's like a electricity and embers on his tongue. It tastes like _ashes from a cigarette._

Gasping to complete awareness, he finds himself looking at Jason _whose throat is ripped out._ He almost screams. There's obviously a threat but then he sees Bruce and it might take a second but he can connect the dots of Jason's torn neck and the blood on his hands.

Jason's blood is bubbling out of the open wound and Dick reaches out, places a hand to comfort him.

His eyes flash to Bruce, "You could save him." He whispers.

Bruce stares at him with hard eyes, "There is no saving him. He doesn't want to be saved, Dick." And it's true Dick knows it's true but he can't help but lean forward and try to plead. To beg for his blood brother's life.

Bruce stops him, "He doesn't want to be saved." He repeats and his presses his bloody hand into the bloody mess. "He wants to be _free._ "

_Blood. Blood. Blood._ That life giving magic and with the scent of it in the air Dick's throat tenses and his mouth waters and his fingers tremble with the restraint of trying not to _devour._

His eyes flash that vibrant crimson gold to Jason.

He mouths something to Dick and it might just be wishful thinking but it looks like 'I love you'.

 

Bruce presses him down to the bloody sheets, next to Jason's cooling, empty body. Lips skim across his bare back in a horrible mock of a kiss and _that's_ when he breaks down and lets the sobs out of his blood stained mouth.


End file.
